1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a revolving seat for use in a vehicle, and in particular to the structure of the revolving seat.
2. Description of Prior Art
A revolving seat is rotatably provided in various vehicles and buses so that the seat may be revolved by 180 degrees about its center of rotation. The revolving seat typically comprises a pedestal fixed on the floor of vehicle and a seat assembly (composed of a seat back and a seat cushion) rotatably mounted on the pedestal via a revolving mechanism or revolving unit. In general, the seat assembly is connected by that revolving unit with the pedestal.
In most cases, a seat belt or particularly a three-point restraining seat belt is provided in this sort of revolving seat. It is therefore of a high likelihood that an excessive great load applied via the seat belt to the seat will result in breakage of the revolving unit.
In the past, to solve such problem, it has been customary to increase the thickness of walls of the revolving unit with a relatively large structure and size. As a consequence thereof, the structure of the revolving unit per se is made complicated and becomes great in weight, which raised costs involved.
In view of the above-stated drawbacks, it is a primary purpose of the present invention to provide an improved structure of revolving seat which is simplified without requiring complicated structure and without weight increase, while allowing a great load applied from a seat belt to be escaped to a floor of vehicle, thereby preventing damage and breakage of associated revolving mechanism in the seat.
In order to achieve such purpose, in accordance with the present invention, the structure of revolving seat is basically comprised of:
a pedestal means fixedly connected with a floor of vehicle;
a securing frame means;
a revolving frame means securely provided on the securing frame means;
wherein the securing frame means and revolving frame means are rotatably connected with the pedestal means via a revolving mechanism and the revolving frame means is fixedly connected with the seat back frame;
an anchor means provided between the securing frame means and the pedestal means, the anchor means including:
a first anchor means including:
a securing portion defined at one end thereof;
a generally J-shaped engagement means defined at another end thereof, said generally J-shaped engagement means including a concavely curved region defined therein and an end;
a hole defined in the concavely curved region of the generally J-shaped engagement means; and
a projection formed in the end of the generally J-shaped engagement means; and
a second anchor means including:
a securing portion defined at one end thereof;
a generally inverted-J-shaped engagement means defined at another end thereof; the generally inverted-J-shaped engagement means including a convexly curved region defined therein and an end;
a hole formed in said convexly curved region of the generally inverted-J-engagement means, and
a projection formed in the end of the generally inverted-J-shaped engagement portion;
wherein the securing portion of the first anchor means is securely connected with the securing frame means at a point where at least one seat belt anchor is disposed, while the securing portion of the second anchor means is securely connected with the pedestal means, in such a manner that the projection associated with the first anchor means is normally positioned below and adjacent to the hole associated with the second anchor means, whereas the projection associated with the second anchor means is normally positioned above and adjacent to the hole associated with the first anchor means.
Any other structural features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from reading of the descriptions hereinafter, with reference to the annexed drawings.